Koko ni kite
by miaka-ichiruki
Summary: Todo comienza con ese extraño libro hitsuhina , ichiruki,ulquihime ,etc con OCc
1. Prologo

**hola bueno pues regreso corrigiendo detallitos de mi historia , Los personajes pertenesesn a Tite Kubo , la historia es 100% mia y pues disfrutenla , tiene un poco de OCc**

**Narracion de autor es subrayada**

**narracion de hinamori y sus dialogos en negritas **

**disfrutenlo**

* * *

**Prologo**

En un solitario espacio del St. James's Park de Londres se encontraba una chica castaña, de mediana estatura, ojos chocolate y piel blanca, de aproximadamente 16 año observando hacia el lago que estaba al frente de ella.

-**La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado. Aun que Algunas veces queremos regresar al pasado, pero en el futuro querremos regresar más veces al presente**.-la joven susurro al viento dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la intención de salir de allí – **al parecer el pasado esta empeñado ha arrastrarme con el **–dicho esto ella desaparecio.


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Tite Kubo, el fic si es mío jeje

Los personajes tienen OCc espero haber corregido la mayoria de mis errores

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Lo que se supone que es un nuevo comienzo?

Hinamori pov.

Desde el tren podía ver la ciudad de karakura, increíblemente no se veía personas molestas o peleando todo era un ambiente familiar, gente feliz y sin problemas... mi nuevo hogar karakura. Mi madre se habia quedado en Tokio así que yo viajaba con Rangiku Matsumoto, mi tutora a la cual el café no le quitaba la resaca.

-Rangiku-san puedo preguntar algo-dije

-si-respondió aquella rubia

-¿Donde nos instalaremos?-pregunte al fin

-En casa de Gin-respondió ella

Ichimaru Gin actual novio de mi tutora, un joven que siempre tiene una gran sonrisa hijo de un gran empresario, mi madre y mi difunto padre lo conocieron hace 12 años, ya que Matsumoto se fue a vivir a mi casa antes de que yo naciera por la muerte de sus familiares, ella conoció a gin en una reunión de mis padres.

-No te preocupes allí tambien vive gente de tu edad , Ulquiorra es el sobrino de Aizen otro propietario de la casa donde nos quedaremos , Orihime Inoue prometida de Ulquiorra vivirá allí hasta que su hermano regrese de Europa y el pequeño Taicho-dijo ella dándole un sorbo mas a su café

Poco después de su explicación de inquilinos anunciaron por el altavoz del tren que habíamos llegado ,de la estación tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría alas noches, ... que nombre tan extraño para un condominio ,pero ,me daba mucha curiosidad pensar que encontraría allí .

En el camino vi. Cosas raras o tal vez mis imaginaciones pasamos por el instituto de elite seireitei, ese seria mi nuevo instituto. Luego pasamos por otras calles y vi. Una casa al estilo de Japón antiguo y luego una clínica, finalmente alo lejos se podía observar unas edificaciones blancas arriba de una colina con muchos árboles de cerezo.

-llegamos- dijo mi rubia acompañante mientras bajaba del taxi-que te parece momo no es lindo-

-OH si-conteste, dirigí la mirada a un árbol que estaba como a 2 metros del lugar donde nos encontrábamos y allí vi. A una chica de cabellos naranjas y piel un poco blanca, ella llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes.

Aquella mujer se acerco a nosotras con una sonrisa me dijo:

-tu debes ser Momo Hinamori bienvenida, soy Inoue orihime-la chica me tendió la mano y yo la tome luego se dirigió a Matsumoto-san

-hola como has estado Orihime-

-muy bien -

-Momo ella es la chica de quien te hable-

-si, eto Momo Hinamori para servirte-

-are, Hinamori que no debería ser Retsu Momo-

-eso es por que mi madre volvió a tomar su apellido de soltera cuando mi padre murió

-lo siento

-no se preocupe Inoue-san

-solo Orihime-

-hai-

-oye me puedes decir el nombre de tu padre

-Kaoru Hinamori- al pronunciarlo una fuerte ventisca sacudió todos los árboles cercanos a nosotras soltando así mas pétalos de cerezo.

-vamos adentro les mostrare las habitaciones-dijo mi nueva amiga tomando una de mis maletas-Rangiku-san me supongo que te quedaras con Ichimaru-san-

-emm si-dijo con las mejillas rojas

-Rangiku-san porque te pones roja-pregunte

-ay Momo aun eres muy joven – contesto orihime

No es que yo sea mal pensada ni nada de eso pero con esas contestaciones uno se imagina cualquier cosa. Y quiero creer que mi "tutora" no es una pervertida que va ha hacer ese tipo de cosas a casas ajenas...

Después de eso Matsumoto-san se fue hacia su habitación mientras Inoue me dirigía ala mía la casa era muy grande pero agradecí haber crecido en casas así, la voz de ella me saco de mis pensamientos

-Momo-chan gomenasai-fue lo que dijo

-porque te disculpas-pregunte

-no sabia lo que habia pasado en tu familia-

-ah por eso jeje-reí nerviosa-no te preocupes-

-eto esta es tu habitación-

Al entrar sentí como si volviera a tener 7 años, la habitación era blanca con flores pintadas en la pared habia peluches de todo tipo incluso de los jóvenes titanes, un reproductor de música en un mueble, en otro una tele y un reproductor de DVD y VHS, por otro lado un escritorio con muchos bolígrafos en un botecillo, un mueble lleno de libros y el armario donde metería la ropa.

-todo esto es mío-

-¿te gusta? Lilinethe me ayudo a arreglarla toda-dijo ella con orgullo

-muchas gracias espero no darles molestias- me incline en forma de reverencia ya que necesitaba darle las gracias pero sentí su calida mano levantando mi cara

-ya, esta bien no te preocupes es un placer tenerte aquí, piensa en nosotros como tu familia-pronuncio con nostalgia

-¿familia?..., -dije yo

-si, apartir de hoy eres parte de esta casa, bueno te dejo, si gustas puedes cambiarte o bañarte la cena estará lista en 40 minutos-

- el baño esta al fondo del pasillo – la joven ojigris salio de mi habitación

-mi nuevo hogar- susurre –bien ahora desempacare y me daré un baño-

Empecé a sacar mi ropa de la maleta y la colgué en el armario aunque allí habia mas ropa y zapatos guarde la maleta en la parte de arriba y empecé a desempacar la otra maleta guarde los libros en el librero y tome mis cosas para bañarme.

Según como mi guía personal habia dicho el baño estaba aquí afuera derecho-Hm., será esta

Normal pov.

Una chica castaña caminaba por uno de los muchos pasillos que habían en las noches aquella joven se metió en una habitación que al parecer era un baño

-bien me bañare mmm el agua caliente debe ser esta-la chica dejo tirar el agua para comprobar que esa seria la caliente, la chica dejo llenar la tina

Mientras dejaba su ropa en una canasta del baño otra persona tambien se dirigía allí un chico peliblanco de ojos turquesas

Toshiro pov

Por que los dioses me odian, por que regreso Matsumoto no me puede estar pasando esto ,a que se habrá referido Inoue con eso de nuevo miembro en la familia ,, acaso esa loca de Matsumoto trajo aun bebe no me sorprendería pero pobre de gin tener que soportarla ahh lo bueno es que me puedo duchar

Normal pov

El joven entro en la habitación y no habia nada fuera de lo normal mas que mucho vapor se desvistió y se acerco ala tina de la cual salía otra persona , al abrirse la cortina solo se escucho un estrepitoso ruido que llego ala planta baja

-Momo-chan –exclamo Inoue y corrió al baño al igual que las personas que estaban en el resto de la casa allegar ala escena encontraron a un sonrojado Hitsugaya y una ruborizada Momo (ambos con una bata cubriéndolos)

-que paso Momo-chan- dijo Inoue

-e-e-ese niño se metió al cuarto de baño cuando yo estaba allí-

-hey, ya te dije que no sabia que estabas allí-contesto el peliblanco

-Hitsugaya que le hiciste-dijo un señor castaño con un raro peinado

-yo no le hice nada Aizen-

-estas bien Momo-chan-dijo este viendo ala chica

-si, pero quien es usted-pregunto ella

-esperaba presentarme en la cena pero pues ya que esto paso creo q seria lo mas correcto, yo soy Aizen Sosuke dueño del 50% de la casa –

Momo pov

Por que a mi, ya se que Kami-sama me odia pero esto nooo, ahora mucha gente me observa y yo que pensaba pasar desapercibida en mi estancia aquí

-wow así que ella es Momo –dijo una chica un poco mas baja que yo, como de 10 o 9 años, de cabello entre rubio verdoso y unos ojos de una tonalidad rosa pero bajo – q divertida primera impresión Toshiro no pensé que fueras un pequeño pervertido –rió ella mientras yo me hundía en vergüenza

-momo-chan ella es Lilynette Gingerback. –dijo Inoue

-mucho gusto-dije yo

-niña ve a tu habitación –alcé la vista y me encontré con un joven de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos verdes muy profundos y una piel blanca como la nieve – te enfermaras –dijo el y creo que me sonroje

-Momo el es mi prometido Ulquiorra-escuche decir a mi pelinaraja amiga –es muy guapo ¿verdad? –me sonroje mas y no te un pequeño sonrojo en aquel joven

-Orihime no es necesario que digas eso-dijo el

-¿porque no? A mi me agrada verte así-dijo ella muy cerca de el chico pelinegro en esos instantes me sentí como si viera una película de romance

Toshiro pov

Primero me reclama y luego se emboba con Ulquiorra que tiene el que no tenga yo, hasta roja esta, esa mocosa y bueno a mí que me importa que se embobe con ese

-parece que Toshiro esta celoso –escuche decir a Lilinethe – jejeje

-¿como dices niña?-grite

-ahh mejor entra al baño y termina de hacer lo que se supone ibas a comenzar-dijo Ulquiorra

-desgraciado-susurre

-te escuche-me contesto el, me di la vuelta y me metí al baño

Momo pov

Ese chico me da la impresión De haberlo visto antes pero donde y cuando, no, no puede ser, porque yo llegue apenas hoy, tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando.

-Momo-chan –escuche decir a orihime la cual me abrazo-Toshiro-kun es un chico muy responsable y se hará cargo-me susurro al oído

-¡¿Cómo?-grite

Después de eso entre en shock y mi querida amiga en intento de apoyo fallido me acompaño a mi habitación

-Orihime –pronuncie mientras estaba tirada en mi cama -que debería ponerme para la cena –pregunte justo cuando recordé que ella la haría y me levante de inmediato -, cierto tu eras la que hacia la cena-

-OH de eso no te preocupes Ulquiorra y Harribel están haciendo eso- dijo ella mientras seguía escogiendo algo del guardarropa- este es lindo-dijo ella

-ah, Orihime ese no es mío –dije al verlo un vestido rosa claro con pequeños puntitos blancos de manga un poco larga y si que era largo

-lo se nosotros lo compramos para ti- se acerco y lo puso enfrente de mi intentando medirlo- vamos vistete para que yo venga a arreglar el largo del vestido –dicho esto salio y dispuse a vestirme

-valla Orihime es buena en muchas cosas –dije mientras me terminaba de vestir

-eso no es cierto momo-chan- la escuche decir

-cuando regresaste-

-justo cuando terminaste de decir que era buena en muchas cosas-dijo ella agachándose y subiendo la tela arriba de mis rodillas-sabes, nunca fui buena cocinando, era un desastre cosiendo, pero yo quería aprender, y ese deseo de querer aprender fue gracias a mi hermano, por que el siempre que yo tenia hambre me cocinaba o si mi uniforme se rompía el lo arreglaba pero cuando se fue sentí la necesidad de querer saber lo que era ser una hermana mayor –

-y cuanto tiempo paso desde que se fue-pregunte

-casi 7 años pero el me dejo con Aizen-sama y pues Lilinethe en ese entonces tenia 3 así que le pedí autorización a Stark de cuidarla y me dije "Orihime ya eres grande aprende a hacer la papilla de la niña" y me puse en un estricto entrenamiento- ella parecía sentir nostalgia acerca de su hermano

-¿y tus padres?-

-murieron y Sora me cuido y dio educación trabajo mucho por mi, por eso me ganare la beca para Europa en este año escolar-

- estas triste-

-no no estoy triste por que Sora me manda cartas y Aizen-sama fue como mi padre, Rangiku-san mi mama jeje le contaba todo lo que me pasaba, Lilinethe es como mi hermana pequeña, Harribel y Toshiro no hablan mucho pero igualmente los quiero y ahora tu pareces mi hermana y lo mejor es que con solo 1 día me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas –

-¿de que cosas?-

-que Ulquiorra causa un gran efecto en las chicas –

-ehh-

-no jaja no es solo eso es que te usare de mi muñequita para vestirte, iremos al mismo instituto, te presentare a mis amigas y te conseguiré novio-

-si eso esta muy bien pero-escuche bien algo de novio-¿quuueeeee? C-c-como que novio-

-o es que prefieres a Toshiro-

-N-n-no-

-hay me divertiré mucho con tigo jeje-

Ahora me han tomado como un juguete, genial… Orihime me ayudo a peinarme y bajamos al comedor

-ta-chan aquí esta nuestra nueva integrante Momo Hinamori-chan-

-jeje buenas noches es un gusto conocerlos-

-bueno pues te presentaremos a todos-dijo ella -

El 1º: Coyote Starrk. Se podria decir que es como el hermano padre de Lilynette el 2º: Baraggan Luisenbarn es la persona con mas edad de esta mansión, Ggio Vega uno de los mas jóvenes como te podrás dar cuenta ,Tia Harribel es una de las chicas mas jóvenes de aquí , Ulquiorra Cifer. Mi guapo prometido ya lo conoces, Nnoitra Jiruga. Aunque parezca asesino es una gran persona, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez le encanta pelear con Ulquiorra y con un amigo mío pero es muy agradable,Szayel Aporro Granz. El imparte clases en nuestro instituto,Yammy Riyalgo. El es amigo de Ulquiorra,Wonderweiss Margera. El es el protegido de Aizen sama es un niño muy amable,Loly. Y Menoly. Me odian

-lo notaste-dijo una de ellas ala cual Orihime ignoro

-y por ultimo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck donde se metio- dijo ella y empezó a buscar a esa chica con la vista

-ella esta viendo algo con Rukia e Ichigo-dijo Nnoitra quien ya se encontraba sentado en la gran mesa

-estan aquí-dijo orihime impresionada volteando hacia la puerta del comedor de donde provenían voces

-Ichigo vamos-oi decir a una chica

-no, Rukia no devimos de haber venido asi - oi de nuevo pero ahora un chico

-de verdad que con quien crees que estas hablando yo siempre vengo preparada-en ese momento salio una chica de cabellos azabache y una piel súper blanca con una botella en las manos cuando la vi. Pensé que era una muñequita de porcelana

-vamos Itsygo será divertido- apareció detrás de ella una chica peliverde con un extraño acento jalando a un joven pelinaranja

-enserio no –decía el chico pelinaranja-Rukia considero q salimos sobrando-dijo este mirando a todos los presentes

-Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san llegaron en muy buen momento vamos vengan les presentare a una chica que tomara clases con nosotros su nombre es Momo Hinamori-ahora Orihime me estaba presentando con los recién llegados

La chica azabache que respondía al nombre de Rukia se acerco a mí –mucho gusto soy Rukia Kuchiki-dijo con semblante serio que cambio muy rápido a una calida sonrisa -un placer conocerte espero seamos amigas pronto-

El pelinaranja se acerco a mí –mucho gusto hinamori –dijo el extendiéndome la mano la cual tome y respondí-el gusto es mío-

Después de eso todos se sentaron en la mesa Ulquiorra salía de la cosina con un pavo entero detrás de el un teppan yaki y sushi un monton de platillos de diferentes ciudades iban saliendo, ya sentados todos y cada quien en su asunto vi que Kuchiki-san observaba mucho a Kurosaki-san asi que me decidí a preguntar

-Kurosaki-san –deje y el alzo la vista donde yo estaba-¿tu y Kuchiki-san son novios?-pregunte y al ver su reacción mejor ni hubiera hablado el se puso blanco y Kuchiki-san se quedo como si nada pero Grimmjow tenia que hablar

-si Ichigo responde ¿estan saliendo?-dijo el

-no me insultes Grimmjow seria como compararme con senna –dijo la pelinegra tranquilamente

-tienes razón Kuchiki –oi decir a Hitsugaya desde el otro extremo de la mesa lo cual me tenso

-ahh momo respondiendo a tu pregunta pues no estamos saliendo digamos que me compadezco de Ichigo por haberse enamorado de una víbora – en ese momento se escucho un ligero "que sincera" en la habitacion ya que todos se callaron

-Rukia no digas eso de Senna-

-yo digo lo que se me viene en gana imbecil-dijo ella

-será tal vez que tu estas enamorada de ese maldito- dijo Grimmjow con burla

-¿yo? Si claro, el día que me enamore de el lo admitiré públicamente –

-Rukia-dijo Kurosaki ¿con tono de tristeza?

-nunca digas nunca o te arrepentirás – continúo Ichimaru-san

-Kuchiki, ¿Byakuya donde este hoy no vino contigo?-escuche decir a Hitsugaya

-gracias Hitsugaya-kun-pensé para mis adentros

-ya sabes en casa arreglando asuntos de trabajo-contesto ella observándolo fijamente

-muy bien dile que tengo que hablar con el ya sabes por aquello-dijo el viéndola sin ninguna expresión aparente

-para eso muy bien como digas Hitsugaya-contesto ella y continuo comiendo

-y tu Kurosaki que pintas aquí-dijo el peliblanco provocando otra pelea

-pues veras que no estoy donde yo quisiera-respondio el pelinaranja

-entonces vete-dijo Grimmjow –si no haces nada aquí- provoco el peliazul al ambarino

-por que esa maña de pelear-dijo este

-eres un maldito-reto otra vez el peliazul

-y tu no te quedas atrás imbecil-dijo Kurosaki respondiendo al insulto

-ya chicos la fiesta era por la llegada de Momo-chan a nuestra casa y Orihime se esforzó mucho-escuche decir a Aizen-sama

-si, asi que Kurosaki-kun Grimmjow ya este bien de tanta pelea –grito la pelinaranja que estaba a mí lado

-vale-

La velada transcurrió sin novedad hasta empecé a llamar a los chicos con su nombre de pila, ellos me contaban como era el instituto, según Ichigo Hitsugaya esta en el mismo grupo que nosotros es parte del comité de estudiantes y es muy inteligente pero poco sociable. Cuando la velada termino los mayores estaban un poco tomados Orihime y yo acompañamos a Ichigo ala puerta Rukia desafortunadamente se quedo dormida en la mesa y a mi nuevo amigo le toco llevarla.

Pasaron 2 horas ayude a Orihime y a Ulquiorra a limpiar y ya estando en mi habitacion iba a cambiarme pero escuche la puerta rechinar al voltear allí estaba el, aquel joven q casi me mata de un susto cuando llegue a esta casa.

* * *

Aqui esta el primer capitulo espero les halla gustado gracias por leerlo


End file.
